Ranma's Past part 1
by AnImEfAn3
Summary: A girl from Ranma's past comes and shocks the whole Tendo family with a little secret


This is my first fanfic for the year 2001. Well enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1 The Letter  
  
It was a normal day at the Tendo's and Nabiki went to go get the mail wend she   
found a letter to Ranma  
Nabiki: open's it and reads hehehehehe this will give me loads of money  
Nabiki want up and found Ranma training like there was no tomorrow  
Nabiki: has an evil look on her face hey Ranma I know one of your most darkest   
secrets  
Ranma: looking quickly and her everyone knows I'm half bay and half girl  
Nabiki: sweat droplet no that's not it  
Ranma: everyone knows I have 4 fiancés  
Nabiki: more sweat droplets no that's not it either  
Ranma: ok! I confess! I sleep with a teddy bear!  
Nabiki: you do?  
Ranma blushing you mean that wasn't it!?  
Nabiki: holds up the letter and who is this?  
Ranma: looks at the letter erk!  
Nabiki: and she's coming here tomorrow throws the letter hitting Ranma on the   
face  
Ranma reads the letter and suddenly shocked  
Nabiki: now pay me 3000 yen not to tell Akane  
Ranma: three…NO  
Nabiki: you will regret it Ranma!  
Nabiki leaves the room leaving Ranma alone  
Ranma: thinking so she's coming back hu  
Suddenly the door slides open and Akane was at the door  
Akane: O MY GOD!!!!!!  
Ranma: eep!  
Akane: you got a letter  
Ranma suddenly relaxed  
Akane: so who's it from?  
Ranma: I can't tell you  
Akane: come on  
Ranma: no, go away!  
Akane: well can I at lease see the letter?  
Ranma: NO!  
Akane: RANMA! STOP BEING A BAKA AND LET ME SEE THE LETTER!  
Ranma: NO I SAID!  
Back downstairs  
Soun: sigh will those two ever stop fighting  
Genma: as a panda and holding up a sign I dough that  
  
Chapter 2 The Arrival   
  
The next day…  
Everyone was up eating except for Ranma  
Akane: Ranma isn't acting himself today  
Soun: I wonder why  
Genma: holds up sign me to  
Ranma was there on the front porch shaking   
Nabiki: Ranma's big day  
Akane: and why is that?  
Nabiki: pay me 1500 yen and I will tell you  
Akane: your not getting even one  
Ranma still holding the letter in his hands  
Akane: thinking I need to figure out what is driving Ranma insane  
Just then a girl wearing beautiful clothes can  
Akane: wonder who that is? Ranma, can you see who that is? Ranma?  
Ranma was gone  
Akane: fine be like that  
Akane goes up to the girl  
Akane: hi my name is Akane Tendo, what's your name?  
Girl: my name is Ayukas Nolava. This is where a person named Ranma is right?  
Akane: right, why you know him or something?  
Ayukas: why yes, we are…  
Just then Ranma-chan came through their conversation  
Akane: hey come back!  
Ayukas: who was that?  
Akane: o it's a long story, I will tell you it when we come in ok?  
Ayukas: ok, lets go in, I want to hear it  
Nabiki: sees Ayukas you must be Ayukas, I'm Nabiki   
Ayukas: um have we met before?  
Nabiki: hu? O no Ranma told me all about you  
Ayukas: o he has? Well where is him?  
Akane: that's it you see…  
Akane tells her what happen you Ranma and how he can change into a girl  
Ayukas: o I see…  
Soun: comes in and who might this be?  
Akane: this is Ayukas, Ayukas, this is my father  
Ayukas: nice to meet you  
Soun: you too  
Then comes Genma (as a panda) stuffing his face  
Akane o yeah, we have two family pets, here's one  
Ayukas: his a panda  
Akane: yeah, he is actually a guy but somehow he likes being a panda. O yeah hold on  
Akane goes upstairs and brings down P-chan  
Akane: here's my pet P-chan  
Ayukas: awwww, he's soooo cute!  
Akane: I know!  
Ayukas: could there be any chance that this pig could be someone else?  
P-chan: sweat droplet  
Akane: there could be  
P-chan: even more sweat droplet  
Akane: but who wants to pour hot boiling water on a cute pig you P-chan  
Ayukas: um, Mr. Tendo?  
Soun: yes?  
Ayukas: um, is there any chance I can stay here?  
Nabiki: yeah, you can pay in rent for 3000 yen a day  
Soun: she is only joking, of course you can stay. Why? Whatcha waiting for   
anyways?  
Ayukas: o Ranma  
Nabiki: don't worry, he will be back before dinnertime  
Akane: and why's that? He can probably buy food  
Nabiki: yeah, but I took all his money so he has to come back  
Everyone laughs  
  
Chapter 3 The Truth  
Everyone was their even Ranma but Ayukas was washing up  
Nabiki: thinking can't wait to see the looks on Akane and Rnma's faces  
Ranma-chan: thinking she will never recognized me hehehe  
Genma: thinking I wonder when are we going to eat  
Finally Ayukas came out and soon saw Ranma  
Ayukas: Ranma?  
Ranma-chan: shrugs hi Ayukas  
Ayukas: wow, it's been awhile. How are you doing?  
Ranma-chan: …  
Akane: splashes Ranma with hot water answer as a man  
Ranma: quickly stuffs his face  
Ayukas: ok, then we will talk after dinner  
So they kept on eating until dinner ended and they were all in the family room   
Soun: so how did you know Ranma?  
Ayukas: o we meet while he was in training. We became friends and…  
Akane: how can anyone become friends with this jerk?  
Ranma: shut up Akane  
Ayukas: anyways, they were going to leave and we had a little talk and as soon as   
you know it, we are…  
Ranma: snores on purpose  
Akane: hits Ranma stop that!  
Ranma: well it's not going to be interesting to you  
Akane: how would you know?  
Ranma: cuz I know  
Akane: o it's bad enough to have you as a fiancé!  
Ayukas: your…engaged…Ranma?  
Ranma: not on purpose  
Ayukas: o, hey Ranma, did you tell them about me?  
Ranma: no, why?  
Ayukas: well Nabiki knows and everyone else doesn't. I think I will tell them  
Ranma: no Ayukas!  
Ayukas: well you're not going to stop me, I am Ranma's first girlfriend  
Everyone was in a shock except for Nabiki of course  
Genma: holds up sign your Ranma's girlfriend! Why didn't he tell me!  
Akane: is this true Ranma? Ranma? Ranma?!?!?!??!?!?!?!   
Ranma was gone again  
Akane: thinking this is why Ranma was so freaked out today  
  
Chapter 4 Change of Hearts  
  
The next day at the Tendo's…(Ranma came back)  
  
Soun: hey look, a carnival  
Akane: hey we should go  
Ayukas: yeah sounds like fun  
Nabiki: hey, where's Ranma?   
Akane: maybe outside  
So they checked and Ranma was there  
Ayukas: RANMA!  
Ranma looked up and ran  
Ayukas: Ranma…  
Akane: HEY RANMA COME BACK!  
Ayukas: Ranma is avoiding me  
Akane: no he isn't, he's just…um…  
Ayukas: o that's ok, lets just go  
Akane: fine  
So they all left except for Ranma who was left behind  
Ranma: never thought you come back Ayukas  
  
At the carnival…  
  
Everyone was having a ball except for Ayukas who was still depress  
Akane: come on cheer up Ayukas, have fun  
Nabiki: yeah, forget about Ranma  
Ayukas: sighed I think I will go do something over there  
Nabiki: ok  
Akane: remember not to think about that baka Ranma  
Ayukas nodded really slowly  
When Ayukas left and they walked further more they some say a figure which   
looked like Ranma  
Akane: Ranma?  
Nabiki: you think he came?  
Akane: I'm not sure. But I'm going to check  
Akane runs after the shadow  
Nabiki: ok, do what you want  
  
Ayukas was walking along  
Ayukas: sigh and talking to herself Ranma, why are you avoiding me?  
Ranma: maybe because I don't want Akane to know you're my girlfriend for real  
Ayukas then turns around and finds Ranma in back of her  
Ayukas: hugs Ranma and cries O Ranma!  
Ranma: what's wrong  
Ayukas: still crying I thought you stopped loving me  
Ranma: hey, that's not why a avoided you  
Ayukas: stops a little I know but it seems like it  
Ranma: well I'm sorry  
Ayukas: looks up at Ranma deep into he's eyes you mean it?  
Ranma: yes, I do  
Akane: talking to herself man where are you Ranma, as soon as I find you your in   
deep…  
But then as soon as Akane turned the next corner, she saw Ranma and Ayukas   
kissing   
Akane: blushing and shock R…R…Ranma  
  
~~~To be continued~~~  
Finally I'm done, well please review and I will continue it when I have the chance to.   
  



End file.
